


Putting it plainly - Royality

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: Prompt by @sidespromptblog on Tumblr:'I kinda want a fanfic that's after the whole courtroom trial, where Patton goes to Roman's room to thank him and it kinda goes like this:"Heya kiddo, I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you agree with me about Thomas going to the wedding.""I don't.""What?""I didn't agree with you, and I still don't.""Then why-""Because there's this thing that Logan and I both notice and agree on. You get your way, you always get your way in every single video no matter how it hurts the rest of us. I constantly trash my dreams, as does Logan. No what. You. Get. Your. Way. Isn't that right, Dad?"Just a little angsty thing that's been rollin around my head.'
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Putting it plainly - Royality

Patton fell down on the couch with a tired sigh. It had been a long day. Deceit had turned up once again to question the direction he was trying to steer Thomas in and try and set him up on his path, which Patton was not very grateful for. He just wanted to help Thomas be a good person, why must he try and undermine everything he tried to teach? Still, he didn’t dwell on it; that question would be answered another day.

As he walked back to his room, Patton passed Roman’s door. Remembering that he hadn’t explicitly thanked him yet for making the choice to go to the wedding rather than the callback, Patton stepped forward and knocked gently.

“Who is it?” a voice came from inside.  
“It’s me, kiddo. Can I come in?” Patton tried to keep his voice as soft as possible. He knew how much of a big sacrifice Roman had made for Thomas’ sake, and, judging by his current tone so far, he still hadn’t gotten over it.

“Yeah sure.” Patton opened the door gently and found Roman sitting on the bed, with an array of colouring pencils spread out across the blanket.  
“Hey. Can I talk to you?” Patton asked. Roman said nothing, but he put down the colouring book he was working on and looked up to the moral side, thus indicating that he had his full attention.

“Um, I’d just like to thank you.”  
“Thank me?” Roman looked in confusion with an eyebrow raised. “... For what?” he said slowly.

“Making that choice,” Patton answered in a slightly happy voice, hoping some of it would wear off on Roman, who still looked upset despite how much Patton kept smiling at him. Unfortunately, it didn’t work and the creative side only scoffed and returned to what he was doing before.

“That’s alright Padre… I guess,” Roman replied sulkily. Puzzled and a little annoyed at his response, Patton furrowed his eyebrows, but continued to maintain his merry persona.

“And I’m really glad you agreed with me about the callback thing,” he said, in an attempt to try and keep the conversation alive. But Roman was still unfazed.

“I didn’t,” the creative side said monotonously, not looking up from his colouring book.  
“What?” Patton questioned immediately as his eyes widened. “What do you mean you didn’t agree with me?”

“I mean, I didn’t agree with you,” Roman argued back, finally putting down the book again. “And I still don’t.” His angered tone startled Patton a bit and he glanced down, trying to avoid eye contact with Roman.

“But then why-”  
“You know what I’ve noticed lately, Patton?” Roman started and stood up from his bed to come face-to-face with the fatherly figure. This scared Patton and he took a few steps back shakily. “You always seem to get your way,” Roman stated firmly, making Patton freeze in shock.

“N-no I don’t. I-”  
“Oh yes you do. Don’t give me that. I always, always, have to cast my dreams aside for you and, now that I think about it, you’ve never really had to make a sacrifice for anyone else have you? Or at least not as big of a sacrifice as the one I just made.” Roman’s tone was so stern and so bitter and it made Patton tense and uncomfortable.

No one had ever spoken to him like that before, and to hear it from Roman crushed him. Maybe he wouldn’t have minded so much if Virgil or Logan told him about this, because they would usually be the ones to criticise, but he never would’ve imagined Roman. To see his usual charming, whimsical and amusing personality be stripped away to reveal this aggravated and seemingly broken ‘man’ made Patton quite uneasy.

“And don’t just take my word for it. Logan’s been noticing it too.” The mention of Logan’s name made Patton’s heartbeat quicken, but for the wrong reason. Logan was another close friend of his, so to hear that he thought the same made the guilt growing in his stomach sink even deeper.

“I don’t mean to,” Patton finally said in a quiet, shaky voice. He kept his head down, too scared to look Roman in the eye.

“I didn’t think you did. But it’s just…” Roman paused for a moment as he struggled to contain himself and find the right words. “It’s just… no matter what, you. Get. Your. Way. Isn’t that right, Dad?”

The two sides stood in silence for a few seconds before Roman walked away, annoyed but not so much in a fit of rage, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

And Patton was left alone with his thoughts and their entire conversation, which continued to play in loops in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Call me crazy, but I actually like writing angst. Obviously not the concepts behind it, but there's just more *drama*. Ya know?
> 
> ~ Bre


End file.
